


Patience tried and tested

by manyscarletskies (achillvs)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ladybug is tired, and she's had enough of Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillvs/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: Ladybug is tired, and Chat Noir is not. She gets annoyed.





	

Marinette was tired. 

She'd had a long, trying day, full of Physics tests (she didn't have time to revise, due to an akuma attack) and endless chitchat from Alya about how amazing Ladybug had been the previous night. She had almost fallen down the stairs right on top of Adrien, who had made matters worse by being so  _kind_ about it. Marinette wanted to know whether there was another side to him, a more fun, laid-back side. With his tousled blond locks and occasional cheeky smirk, Adrien almost reminded Mariette of- Chat Noir. 

Who was currently being very trying, even more so than usual, as it seemed to Marinette's sleep deprived brain. 

"C'mon, my Lady!  _Water_ you waiting for?" Chat's laughter echoed from the rooftops as he ran off in pursuit of the akumatized villain, who was trying to spray him with a long garden hose. Sighing deeply, Ladybug took off after her partner, feeling a headache starting to build. And not just from Chat's terrible puns. By the time she had caught up, Chat Noir had already taken care of the villain, having managed to wrap his hose (his only weapon) snugly around a lamp post. Chat snatched the shrivelled plant from his grasp, flinging it to Ladybug, who threw it on the ground, releasing the akuma. 

As she purified it, and watched the pure white butterfly flutter up into the clear sky, Marinette felt the most peaceful she had all day. The wind played with her pigtails, ruffling them the way Chat sometimes did when he wanted her attention. She closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight. It was peaceful. 

Too peaceful. 

Whipping around, her hair caught Chat right in the face, as he stood much too close for comfort. Ladybug couldn't help but smirk at his wounded expression. 

"I was only trying to help. The reporters will be coming soon." Ladybug took a deep breath through her nose. 

"Thank you, chaton. I've just had a tiring day." Flicking her wrist, she released her yoyo and swung away over the streets of Paris. Only the occasional flash of black she caught in the corner of her eye told her that Chat was following close behind. 

"So what's up, Bugaboo?" Chat asked immediately as they settled comfortably on the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was uncharacteristically empty, likely due to the recent attack. Marinette found that she didn't mind the quiet. 

"I told you, I'm tired." She replied, not noticing the way Chat's eyes flickered with concern. 

"Are you sure that's the only thing?" He pressed. Marinette pressed a finger to the tip of his nose and pushed him away. "

I'm sure, kitty. Now let me enjoy the peace and quiet." She didn't dare close her eyes fully this time, knowing that she hadn't dissuaded Chat in the slightest. 

Sure enough, when she had settled, Chat leant forward, giving her pigtails a bat. She ignored him, hoping that if she didn't give him any attention then he would stop annoying her. 

She was wrong. 

Seeming to take heart from her lack of reaction, Chat batted her hair harder. And harder still. Until Marinette could  _feel_ it and she really wasn't impressed. Shooting to her feet, knocking a surprised Chat back into a crouch, she flung her yoyo up into the air. 

"Lucky Charm!" She called, and from the flash of red light there fell a spray bottle. Marinette didn't have to look around to know what this was for. Stalking closer to Chat, who scuttled back in suspicion, she raised the bottle. Chat cocked his head, looking just like a large cat. His ear flicked. With a smirk, Ladybug pulled the lever of the bottle, spraying a fine mist into Chat's face. He spluttered, looking outraged. "Bad kitty." She scolded. Chat pouted, so she sprayed him again. She would've done it a third time, had Chat not been almost hanging off the edge of the ledge they were perched on. 

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Ladybug, I won't do it again!" Satisfied, Marinette reached out with her free hand and ruffled Chat's hair, scratching behind his ears in the place she knew he adored. A loud rumble came from Chat's chest, pulling Marinette's lips into a reluctantly fond smile. 

"You're a pain, you know that?" Chat was too busy purring to answer. With a beep, her earrings reminded her that she'd just used her powers, and should be on her way home. She withdrew her hand, much to Chat's dissatisfaction. When he made to follow her, she brought up the spray bottle in warning. Chat sat back, eyes slitting at the sight. "Until next time, chaton." With a leap, Ladybug swung effortlessly through the air, the sunlight glinting from her yoyo. 

Chat watched her leave, a smile tugging at his lips. She was beautiful, even when tired, grumpy and spraying him with water. Tail swishing, he headed home as well, ready to fall into bed (as soon as he gave Plagg some Camembert. He was insatiable!). 

And the next day, if Marinette found it hilarious when Adrien got splashed by water and hissed unconsciously, well, it was surely a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/untoldjjks)   
> 


End file.
